Seeing Isn't Believing
by WildFlower084
Summary: Seeing isn't believing. Believing is seeing. Riley must accept that her furry friend will no longer be. Pointless story, get info as to why inside.


**A/N: Just so you know, this is _not_ the story I promised you all. You'll see the point of the story at the end. Hope you like it despite the weirdness of the plot.**

* * *

She stared in horror at the lifeless body at the bottom of the cage. All curled up into a ball, its eyes half-opened, the tiny fur ball had finally stopped breathing after what Temperance suspected days of suffering. Riley had complained, only two weeks ago, that her hamster did nothing more but sleep through the day and night now. Temperance had replied that she might have been sick or injured and that she would need extra care if it were the case. Riley had taken matters into her own hands and had paid extra attention to her pet, replacing her water twice a day and changing her food every morning. But Temperance had seen it coming. Death had been writing all over the cage as she had watched the tiny creature slowly walk around her cage. The food remained untouched and little Minnie barely ever drank either.

Temperance looked at the time. It was nearing four and Booth would soon be here with the children. She had little time to get rid of the animal before her daughter saw it. She looked around the room for an old shoe box, finding one in the closet. Quietly, as if not to startle the dead creature, she opened the door to the cage and stuck her hand inside. The hair on her arms slowly rose as her hand advanced slowly towards the hamster. Poking it once, Temperance shivered.

_That's why I only deal with bones._ She thought to herself.

Closing her eyes, she picked up the fury animal and slowly pulled it out of the cage. Placing it in the shoe box, she closed the lid.

She heard the front door open and knew instantly that she had to act fast. Looking around for a place to hide the hamster until she could take it out in the backyard, she settled for the top shelf of the pantry in the hallway. No blankets were near the top shelf, nothing would get contaminated.

As she placed the box on the shelf, she heard her husband's voice on the first floor ordering her son to pick up his discarded coat. Temperance smiled. Lukas had definetely gotten his father's messy side. Closing the door to the pantry, she walked down the stairs to meet her family.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged before Temperance subtly motioned to her husband to follow her. She heard his footsteps behind her all the way in the kitchen. When she turned around, she wasn't surprised to find him standing mere inches from her.

"Something happened."

Sensing his wife's tone, Booth asked:

"What? What happened?"

Temperance lowered her voice.

"It's Minnie. She died today."

Booth gasped.

"No. When?"

"I don't know." Temperance whispered, shrugging. "I went into Riley's room to put away her laundry when I saw it. It gave me the creeps."

"Well duh, it's a dead hamster." Booth replied. "What did you do with it?"

"I put it in the pantry."

"Bones!"

"Well what did you want me to do? I couldn't bring the shoebox downstairs with me."

"I know but the _pantry_?"

"What are we going to do? Riley's going to ask questions."

Just as Booth was about to answer, a cry from the floor above was heard.

"MOMMY!"

Seconds later, little footsteps hurried down the hallway then down the stairs. A distraught Riley appeared in the kitchen.

"Mommy! Minnie is gone. I think she ran away."

Booth and Temperance exchanged worried looks.

"Uh Sweetie, Minnie didn't run away. You know how you said your hamster was sleeping all day?"

"Yeah." Riley replied, unsure.

"Well it was because Minnie was sick. I found her dead in her cage this afternoon."

Riley let out a yelp. Booth glared at his wife.

"Bones!"

"Well what? It's true."

"No, it's not true. She's not dead. She ran away." Riley cried as she turned around and ran back to her.

Temperance looked over at Booth who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"How could you be so blunt about it?"

"Well it _was_ the truth."

But before she could say anything else, Booth had disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

He found his daughter on her stomach in front of her bed. Her head was stuck underneath and Booth knew immediately what she was doing. She was looking for her pet. She had had her hamster since her seventh birthday and had considered Minnie like her daughter.

"Minnie." He heard her call from under the bed.

He sighed. This was going to be tough.

"Minnie's not under your bed, baby."

Riley wiggled out from under her bed.

"Then where is she?"

_In the _pantry.Booth thought to himself.

"She's gone to a special place."

Riley frowned. Booth walked up to the bed and sat down. He pulled his daughter to him and made her sit on his lap.

"Remember how I told you that your friend's Melissa's mother was gone to a place called heaven?"

Riley nodded, still unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, you said that Melissa's mom was so sick that she had gone to sleep in heaven." Riley replied, recalling the conversation that had taken place nearly two years ago. "Melissa doesn't get to see her mommy anymore."

Booth gulped. It was unbelievable that, at eight years of age, his daughter still didn't understand the meaning of death. Sure she wasn't as smart as the other kids but when it came to abstract things like this, Riley just didn't seem to get it. He sighed. Maybe it was for the best.

"Well, Minnie had been sick lately and this morning, she too went to heaven."

"The same heaven where Melissa's mom went?"

"No. It's a different kind of heaven. It's where all the old or sick animals go when they are too tired to live anymore. My dog went there when I was eight, just like you. I missed him but I knew that he was in a really nice place and that he didn't suffer anymore."

"So that's where Minnie ran away to?"

Looking up at the door, Booth got sight of his wife. He smiled reassuringly at her. Temperance nodded before walking away.

"Yes."

"Does this mean that I'll never see her again?"

"Yes."

Seeing tears forming in his daughter's eyes, he quickly added:

"Nobody is ever truly gone if you keep them in your heart, Riley. As long as you remember her, she'll always be with you."

A few tears ran down the child's face and Riley nuzzled against her father. Booth kissed the top of her head as he gently rubbed her back.

"I'll miss her."

"I know." Booth replied, kissing her head once again. "But just remember what I told you okay?"

He felt Riley nod under his chin.

Slowly, she pulled away and forced a smile.

"I'll go take the stuff out of her cage." The child announced as she jumped off the bed.

"You do that." Booth replied, sadly.

Booth found his wife standing at the kitchen counter, a metal bowl of red powder in front of her. A cup of water stood beside it. She turned her head around as Booth walked in the room. She raised her eyebrows.

"Pet heaven?"

Booth chuckled and rubbed his chin.

"Yeah well it worked."

"I can't believe she fell for that."

"She's a child, Temperance."

"Still." Temperance replied as she incorporated the water into the bowl. "I don't understand why she believed it. I mean, she's never even seen a pet heaven. How can she believe that it exists?"

Booth took a seat on the other side of the counter.

"Seeing isn't believing, Bones. But believing is seeing."

Temperance looked up and frowned.

"What?" She asked, confused.

Booth smiled.

"Kids, they don't need to see something to believe in it. They just believe instantaneously. And you know what? It's a good thing they do because it keeps them from growing up too quickly and get dillusioned by life."

"I still don't think it's a good idea for her to believe such a thing. I think it's better if she learns how to deal with it."

"Bones, she's eight years old. She has all the time in the world to learn how to deal with stuff like this. For now, just let her believe."

Temperance nodded.

"What are you making anyway?"

"Jell-O. I figured there was nothing like a jiggling dessert to cheer up my daughter."

Booth chuckled. He watched for a few more seconds as his wife mixed the powder and water. Then finally, after a short silence, he spoke again.

"So how long are we keeping Minnie in the pantry?"

* * *

**At the risk of sounding stupid or pathetic, this story is dedicated to Mika, my beloved hamster who passed away a few hours ago.**


End file.
